The present invention relates to a vibrating massage table for therapeutic massage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,735 issued to Yong in 1988 for an invention entitled xe2x80x9cBack Massager with Two Support Bars for Backxe2x80x9d. The Yong reference discloses a massage table having a back support which includes two laterally spaced longitudinally extending parallel support bars. A series of vibrators are connected to the support bars. The vibrators transmit vibrations to the support bars for massaging a back of a person resting upon the massage table with his or her back against the support bars.
Although beneficial effects may be obtained through the use of the Yong reference, it delivers a relatively passive massage.
What is required is a vibrating massage table that is capable of giving a deeper more aggressive massage.
According to the present invention there is provided a vibrating massage table which includes a base, a plurality of resilient support members secured to the base, and a platform supported by the resilient support members. Eccentric drive means are connected to at least some of the plurality of resilient support members, such that eccentric operation of the eccentric drive means transmits vibrations along the resilient support members to the platform.
The vibrating massage table, as described above, delivers vibrations to the platform. When a gentle massage is required, those vibrations can be gentle. When a more aggressive massage is required the intensity of the vibrations can be dramatically increased.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the vibrating massage table, as described above, there are times when it is desirable to direct vibrations to a particular region of the body. Even more beneficial results may, therefore, be obtained when the vibrating massage table is used in combination with a roller positioned transversely across the platform.